Kingston City FC
Kingston City Football Club is an Australian soccer club from Clayton South, Victoria, a suburb within the local government area of Kingston. Kingston currently play in the NPL History The club was established in 1974 in the south-eastern Melbourne suburb of Clarinda by members of the local Greek Australian community. Originally called Liverpool Soccer Club, the club was renamed Clarinda Soccer Club the following year (1975). Playing many of its home games on the grounds of Clayton Technical School in Clayton, Victoria, the club spent most of its early years competing in the lower divisions of the Victorian District Leagues. In 1982 the club moved to its current home ground The Grange in the neighbouring suburb of Clayton South, Victoria, and in 1998 was renamed Kingston City Soccer Club. The name change was made to reflect the amalgamation of local city councils and the restructuring of city borders, but also to broaden the club's appeal amongst the non-Greek population in the local area. Kingston City competed in the 2006 Victorian Premier League after back-to-back promotions in 2004 and 2005, winning the State League Division One title in the latter year. The club's stay in the top-flight was short-lived, though, suffering relegation in 2007. Financial struggles then blighted the club, with debt as high as six-figures hindering Kingston's operations. A second relegation followed in 2008 when City finished bottom of State League 1 and then a third consecutive relegation when it finished bottom of the 2009 State League Division Two South-East. In 2014, Kingston City FC was announced as one of the successful applicants for the newly introduced National Premier Leagues Victoria, joined the second division, the new second tier of football in Victoria. On 3 September 2016, Kingston City achieved promotion from NPL Victoria 2 to NPL Victoria. Needing to avoid defeat on the final matchday of the regular season, Damian Iaconis scored a 94th-minute equaliser to achieve automatic promotion into the top flight of Victorian football for Kingston. In the 2016 NPL2 Grand Final, Kingston City came back from 2–0 down to win 3–2, with Slaven Vranesevic scoring two near identical free kicks. and Kingston were crowned NPL Victoria 2 Champions. Staff Honours * NPL2 Champions(1) 2016 * NPL2 Premiers(1) 2016 * Victorian State League Division 1 Champions(1) 2005 * Victorian State League Division 2 Champions(2) 1994, 2002 * Victorian State League Division 3 Champions(1) 2011 Seniors & Reserves * Victorian State League Division 4 Champions(1) 1986 * Victorian State League Provisional League 1 Champions(1) 1985 * Hellenic Cup Winners(3) 1983, 1993/1994 Stadium The Grange Reserve, Osborne Avenue Clayton South *'Capacity 2000' 2017 Senior Men's National Premier Leagues Victoria Squad Competition Timeline 2017 Teams * Seniors: National Premier League Victoria * U20s: U20s National Premier League Victoria * Mens Masters (Over 35's): FFV Metropolitan Masters South * Women's: FFV State League 3 South * Under 18's (NPL): National Premier League (Eastern Conference) * Under 16's (NPL): National Premier League (Eastern Conference) * Under 15's (NPL): National Premier League (Eastern Conference) * Under 14's (NPL): National Premier League (Eastern Conference) * Under 13's (NPL): National Premier League (Eastern Conference) * Under 12's (NPL): National Premier League (Eastern Conference) * Under 11's (FFV): FFV OSSF South * Under 10's (FFV): FFV OSSF South * Under 9's (FFV): FFV OSSF South * Under 8's (FFV): FFV OSSF South External links * Official website Category:Clubs Category:Australian clubs Category:Kingston City FC